


Candycanes and Mistletoe

by DimensionsInTime



Series: A Kingsman Christmas [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, Don’t You - Simple Minds, First Kiss, Hartwin, M/M, Mistletoe, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordplay, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: Eggsy often forgets his mum hangs mistletoe about the flat just for Eggsy’s sake, but Eggsy isn’t planning on bringing a girl home. He has his eyes set on what his Hart wants.Songfic||Don’t You - Simple Minds





	Candycanes and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> My first songfic! I don’t think I did it right but please enjoy!

Eggsy was sleeping unusually well, was, a harsh sound now intruding his languid dream of the man that had become the man of his dreams, literally. His alarm, the thing that ruined all of his dreams. His dreams have been about Harry Hart lately. Harry has stolen his Hart. He could sit here thinking about wordplay all day or he could get up and go actually spend the day outside his room- _shit, it’s Christmas_ \- another lonely holiday season is upon Eggsy. He wished he could tell the older man how much he loved him and his beautiful brown eyes and his gorgeous hair and his toned abs- but he couldn’t, not yet, _not now_.

Eggsy eventually got out of bed, getting dressed in a pair of joggers and his normal polo shirt. Sure it wasn’t the most festive thing but he wasn’t about to wear one of those god awful sweaters people wear. He didn’t bother with anything else, heading to the living room. He saw Daisy shaking one of her gifts as if she could hear what it was. He went to find his mum, instead finding a tall man of familiar stature. It was Harry Hart, the man he had thought about earlier, _dreamt_ about earlier.

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_Ooh woh_  
_Won't you come see about me?_  
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

“Good morning, Eggsy! Harry’s come along for Christmas, he figured he’d drop something by for Dais’!” Michelle smiled, flipping what appeared to be Eggsy’s favorite cinnamon apple pancakes.

 _Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
_Giving me everything inside and out and_  
_Love's strange so real in the dark_  
_Think of the tender things that we were working on_  
_Slow change may pull us apart_  
_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

“Smells delicious, mum.” He assures, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge. “Hey Harry...” He smiled at him, a big dorky idiotic smile that may have made it a bit too obvious how big of a crush Eggsy has on him.

 _Don't you, forget about me_  
_Don't, don't, don't, don't_  
_Don't you, forget about me_

“Hello Eggsy, I hope you don’t mind my being here. I’d figured Daisy wouldn’t mind another present today.” He smiled his own charming smile back at Eggsy. Man, how Eggsy could just melt under his gaze. He felt himself snap back reality, drinking a bit of his water. He soon noticed the mistletoe above them. _Really, mum? The kitchen?_ He shook his head at his own thought.

 _Will you stand above me?_  
_Look my way, never love me_  
_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_  
_Down, down, down_

“Course I don’t mind, Harry.” He quickly exits the room, not wanting to crowd his mum. He finds Daisy sitting on one of their fluffy couches, holding one of the bigger presents for her. She looked almost proud of it, getting impatient while watching her favorite Christmas movie. “Hey Flower... you gonna open that one first?” He asks the eight-year-old, to which she nods eagerly. “Aww, you ain’t gonna open mine first?!” He teases, chuckling at the soft smile she gives.

 _Will you recognize me?_  
_Call my name or walk on by_  
_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_  
_Down, down, down, down_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

“This one sounds cool!” She laughs, shaking it more to prove it. Eggsy smirks and turns his attention to Harry who has decided to sit with them. He sits next to Eggsy, which makes him stiffen a bit seeing how Eggsy is now sporting a half hard boner thanks to his early morning thoughts.

 _Don't you try and pretend_  
_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_  
_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_  
_Vanity and security_

The day soon passes, Daisy was playing with her gifts and smiling happily at Harry for the gift he had given her. Harry gave a microscopic smile to the girl, getting up from the smaller of the two couches. “Well, thank you for this, Michelle, but I believe I should get going.” He excuses himself and steps outside, not knowing Eggsy is following. “Oh, Eggsy, my boy, what’s the matter?” He turns his attention to Eggsy, distracted from the cold, flurrying snow and the soft light projected by the flat’s porch lamp.

 _Don't you forget about me_  
_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_  
_Going to take you apart_  
_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

Eggsy had no words to say to the man, no words to describe how he felt about the older man. He walked over to where Harry was stood, pushing his right hand into Harry’s soft brown hair and the other past the seams of his coat, holding his waist inside his open coat. He stood on his tip toes, gently pushing his lips against the other mans.

 _Don't you, forget about me_  
_Don't, don't, don't, don't_  
_Don't you, forget about me_

Harry was in shock, partially because of the butterflies in his stomach when Eggsy’s lips landed on his own. At this point, Eggsy had tightened his grip on Harry. He knew this was what he wanted. He felt himself being drawn into the kiss, knowing that this was strange, to say the least, kissing his colleague’s son. This was new for him but he was so drawn to Eggsy from the very beginning.

 _As you walk on by_  
_Will you call my name?_  
_As you walk on by_  
_Will you call my name?_  
_When you walk away_

Harry soon reciprocates the gentle kiss, setting his umbrella against the fence next to him. He places his hands against Eggsy’s waist, pulling him closer to his own body. He felt Eggsy make the kiss a bit deeper, not being able to help the heat that crawls across his face. The kiss is breathtaking and the butterflies making his stomach flutter feels brand new and he has no clue that Eggsy feels the exact same way.

 _Or will you walk away?_  
_Will you walk on by?_  
_Come on, call my name_  
_Will you call my name?_

Eggsy was so happy that Harry reciprocated and as if it was planned by all the gods, the snow picks up getting stuck in his and Harry’s hair as they kiss outside Eggsy’s flat. Eggsy was more than satisfied with the result of his leap of faith. He decided his brain needs oxygen and reluctantly pulls back from the kiss. He breathes heavily, a dorky smile taking over his sharp facial features. Harry let’s a microscopic smile take over him.

Eggsy nodded back to the mistletoe above the front door, a smirk on his face. “I uh- I always wanted to do that...” Eggsy says, a bit breathless from the kiss as he slowly pulls away his hands from Harry’s body to grab Harry’s hands.

Harry holds Eggsy’s hands tight, his smile growing with the feeling of love tingling in his stomach. “So to have I, Eggsy, I’ve been waiting for that for a long time.” He kisses the back of Eggsy’s left hand, feeling his knuckles slightly tighten at the light touch. Harry let’s go of his right hand, lacing his into Eggsy’s hair.

 _I say_  
_(Lala la la lala la la)_  
_Will you call my name?_  
_As you walk on by_

“Harry... Do you- do you mind if we maybe, ‘ead to your flat?” Eggsy asks shyly, feeling as if he’s back in grade school and trying to ask out some crush of his.

_As you walk on by..._

**_December, 25th, 1 Year Later._ **

Eggsy’s Christmas this year had already started way differently. Instead of waking up to a blaring alarm or his sister urging him to wake up, he had woken up slowly to his warm bed and cuddled up to the warm body that he had gotten used to calling ‘Haz’. He pushed himself impossibly further into the warmth of his boyfriend’s warm naked body. Harry had him so tightly in his arms that he felt almost cocooned in the bed. This was the best feeling in the world, the one that nobody could beat.

Harry realized the younger man who rested in his arms was now awake, pressing a warm gentle kiss to Eggsy’s temple. He could tell that Eggsy didn’t want to be awake, he didn’t want to get dressed or get out of bed. Eggsy rolled over to look at Harry, smiling delicately at his boyfriend. Harry leaned down, kissing him passionately but tender. They exchanged many soft, warm kisses before Harry had pulled back just to admire his younger counterpart.

“Good morning, Haz...” Eggsy said, voice barely above a whisper. He blushed at the hand that starts to sweep his hair out of his face, it was getting fairly long and in his eyes a lot.

Harry kissed Eggsy’s cheek as a greeting. “Good morning, my boy...” He starts to kiss down Eggsy’s jaw because that’s just how crazy Eggsy has made him. He can’t resist touching him whenever possible. “And Merry Christmas...” He soft smile turns into an idiotic smirk as he reaches to his bedside drawer behind him.

“Haz, you didn’t need to get me anything...” He bites his lip softly in thought as to what he could be pulling out. When he see the small black box his heart goes haywire, his cheeks heating red and his stomach doing turns. “Haz...?”

“Please, I insist.” Harry opens it as softly as he can, confirming Eggsy’s suspicions and validating his emotions. A ring. A very shiny gold band. His heart was racing and his jaw dropped. This Christmas was so different from last year’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, tons of wordplay, forgive me. Lol
> 
> This was written at midnight. I was listening to Bonkers from Kingsman: The Secret Service- and of course Don’t You by Simple Minds- and slaying the seasonal allergy game... Please, any advice you have for writing to attract more attention I’m all for it. How do these guys get like 4,000+ hits??? I’m lost for words tbh


End file.
